


Ease

by Withthefreckles



Series: When You're Reading Me [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Deaf verse au, Deaf!Mickey, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, mickey is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withthefreckles/pseuds/Withthefreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to LSGWYRM (Dorks falling in love basically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on mobile, so I can't add this work to my other one to make a series yet. Bear with me, I'll fix it asap.
> 
>  
> 
> Some things: Mickey is 17 when they meet, Mandy is about to turn 17 too, and Ian is 18. (I needed him older in this fic, sorry)
> 
> Also, Mickey's character is a little different in this verse. He's more accepting of himself, so he's a little more bubblier than usual, but it felt right for this story. Enjoy!

The day that Ian had met Mickey, it had been raining nonstop all day. Mandy had decided to just go home and relax until it was warmer, and Ian had decided to join her.

Ian knew the Milkovich name. He knew there were dozens of brothers and uncles and cousins constantly coming and going throughout the house. Sometimes he wondered how the Milkovichs' were even multiplying. He'd never seen any women over except for Mandy and some random whores. (Mandy punched him when he shared that last week.)

When they'd entered the house, Ian immediately noticed a boy curled up on the couch playing Mario Kart. He was small for his age, with dark messy hair and almost scarily pale skin. He'd seen Mickey around the neighborhood once or twice, but that was it. 

When Mandy caught sight of him, she reached over and flicked the light switch, clearly startling the boy. When they made eye contact, Mandy began moving her hands, making strange gestures to her brother. 

Ian just stood there in silence, before finally letting out an exasperated, "What the fuck?" 

Mandy turned abruptly, as if she'd forgotten he'd been standing there. "Oh right. Ian, this is my brother Mickey. He's deaf, so if you talk to him make sure he can see your mouth." Then she dragged him to her room, and that was that.

Apparently Mickey was homeschooled, which explained why Ian hardly ever saw him before. According to Mandy, he'd dropped out when he turned seventeen. 

One day, while Ian was on the couch, Mandy was in the kitchen making dinner for the two of them when Mickey strolled through the door. Ian waved, but Mickey just froze. "I'm Ian." He spoke very clearly, articulating the words. 

Mickey's face slowly broke into a large grin before bringing his forefinger to his lips and brushing it down. Ian was familiar with the sign, Debbie was in the sign language club at her school. The sign had been "red."

Ian shook his head slowly. "Ian." he repeated. But Mickey just smiled again and signed the word "red." This went on for several minutes before he rolled his eyes and gave up. 

Mickey seemed pleased he'd won their little "game" and left the room.

A few weeks later, Mickey was supposed to pick them up after school to buy weed to smoke in the park. The three of them had been hanging out a lot lately. It was usually Ian and Mandy talking while Mickey watched quietly or found something to entertain himself with. Last time it was a pocketknife that cut the side of Ian's finger when Mickey tried to play Five Finger Fillet. That's why the weed was suggested.

When they spotted Mickey laying outside the school on a patch of grass, Ian hauled him to his feet and dragged him along. Mickey immediately smirked and signed something that he didn't recognize.

"What'd he say?"

Mandy glanced up from lighting the cigarette hanging out her mouth. She nudged Mickey and thrust four of her right fingers into her left palm. Mickey signed the phrase again.

Mandy snorted. "Fire. Firecrotch."

"Oh my fucking god!" He turned around to face Mickey. "My name is Ian! I-A-N. Ian. Eeeeeyyyyaaaannn. Ian."

Mickey nodded in understanding before signing again. 

Mandy was quick to provide, "Gingerbread. He said gingerbread."

Ian's eyes widened. "Dude!"

Mickey burst into a fit of giggles, which was not adorable at all. Nope. Not at all. Christ.

Ian and Mickey began hanging out even when Mandy wasn't home, and both of the siblings were teaching Ian sign language, which he was actually getting the hang of.

He didn't know what to do about Mickey. He was small and grumpy and a complete fucking dork, and lan loved every second of it. He loved how when Mickey made dinner, someone would always have to run in with a fire extinguisher because Mickey always seemed to forget he couldn't hear the timer. 

He loved how Mickey's face always lit up when Dancing With The Stars came on. He loved the tattoos that covered his small calloused hands. He loved his blue eyes and stumpy legs and "fuck you" attitude. 

"Just tell him!"

"Mandy, no. He's probably not even gay."

"I seriously doubt that."

"What?"

"I caught him jerking off to a Van Damme movie yesterday."

"So?"

"You ever see Lip or Iggy doing that?"

"I mean-"

"Come on, Ian. I've seen dildos on his closet floor. Just trust me on this."

So he did.

*****

Ian sat on Mickey's small bed, back against the wall, smoking a joint. Mickey was propped up beside him, focused on the Rubik's cube Ian had stolen from Carl's room. He figured it was better than having his finger chopped off. 

He traded his blunt for the cube, starting in on the blue side while Mickey took a drag. He nudged him, making sure they were making eye contact before asking, "Were you born deaf?" 

Mickey shook his head. "Was twelve." His voice startled the redhead, he'd been unsure if the boy was even capable of speaking. 

"What happened?"

Mickey sighed. "Used to have strokes when I got really stressed or anxious." His eyes flicked around the room, avoiding Ian's eyes and picking his nails. "It was from always being around Terry and all that, ya know? I don't know. One of my ears went out, and the other one later on. Just kinda happened."

Ian nodded, and the other boy seemed relieved that he didn't apologize or say anything pointless.

"I really like you."

Mickey bit back a smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ian slowly moved his hand until it was firmly gripping Mickey's jaw. He turned his head towards him and kissed him chastely on the corner of his mouth. Mickey was trying to bite back the wide grin on his face, but it was impossible. Instead, he tossed a leg over Ian's lap so he was straddling him, and buried his face deep into the other boys neck.

He could feel his throat vibrate when he chuckled, and he moved his hand to grip the fiery red strands. Ian took his chin in his hands and tilted his head so he was eye level again. Sea green eyes connected with shiny blue ones before lips crashed together, hands gripping biceps and quiet moans filling the empty air. 

And that was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all like this! I received so much positivity on my last fic, so thank you so much! I love hearing from you guys, and I hope you guys stay with me. Also, I love prompts and ideas for future works! I'd love to hear from you! Talk to me on tumblr (@withthefreckles.tumblr.com) or comment below! Love you <3


End file.
